


The Hike

by Steph_B_Jeep



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Bickering, Canon Gay Relationship, Environmentalist Lexa, F/F, Happy Ending, Hiking, Love, Massage, Nurse Clarke, Sprain, dog trainer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_B_Jeep/pseuds/Steph_B_Jeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke try to recover after being lost in the woods all morning and well into the afternoon. After some bickering and flashbacks of when they first met, Clarke decides to help Lexa relax, seeing that her previous work day and this mornings activity had taken their toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hike

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved and gave in to writing my first fic. I was inspired by two amazing writers who I'm sure you've heard of and if not GO CHECK THEM OUT! They helped me get this story typed out for you to (hopefully) enjoy.  
> Thanks artsypolarbear & in_anotherlife

Friday, March 25, 2016                                                                                                                                                                                                                    
"Uhh, my feet!" Lexa groaned as she flopped onto the bed after taking her hiking shoes off. "I told you it was the left trail but you were dead set on taking the one on the right" Clarke groaned as she sat at the foot of the bed untying the laces from her hiking shoes. "Well I thought I was right," Lexa countered, letting out a small huff after sitting up, "plus, we had to take a detour since they were fixing our regular trail after the storm knocked down a couple of trees." "I know, but if you would have listened to me we would have made it back home 3 hours earlier from the hike and wouldn't have missed lunch with our friends." Clarke finally laid back, bare feet dangling off the bed, looking up into the most breathtakingly beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

____________________________________________________

_Friday, August 14, 2015_  
Lexa had changed her jogging routine when she finally got the job as Director of the National Park Service, a division of the US government's Department of the Environment. She always left her apartment with her next door neighbor, Anya, at 7 in the morning to start their morning run. With her new position at work it left her no time to fit in her morning jog and had it switched to 4 in the afternoon once she left the office. She had been competing with a fellow coworker for the position for weeks when she finally got the call that she got it. When 4 o’clock came around on the first Friday of her week being Director, Lexa hurried to change into her jogging clothes to head to the woods.

Lexa was happily jogging along the trail after having a successful week at work when she stopped mid stride after seeing a large wolf-like figure up ahead on the trail. She quickly ran into the thicker tree covered woods to hide from the animal, not wanting to be spotted and possibly attacked. Coyote and wild animal spotting’s weren’t news to the regular jogger’s and hikers, and so she took the necessary precaution. She maneuvered her way through the bushes and trees, trying to get to some higher ground to put some distance between her and the animal, when she slipped, spraining her left ankle in the fall. She let out a painful scream but stopped herself, remembering the animal within earshot. "Finn!" Lexa heard someone yelling not too far off. She quickly sat up against the tree behind her, grabbing her now injured ankle while trying to keep quiet, that is until she heard rustling leaves and heavy paws hitting the dirt. The sound was getting closer and closer when finally a familiar shadow emerged from the trees. "Help!" Lexa yelled as the large animal finally came into view, stopping its fast approach when it was inches from her face. “Oh no, please no” Lexa whispered, her face turned away trying to put some distance between her face and the large animal.

Lexa couldn't find any solid footing to get away. The dirt crumbled beneath her shoes at any attempt to get up, which only caused her to wince in pain and let out a scream of agony. "Finn!" came the voice again, closer than before. Lexa sat wide eyed as the animal finally stepped back, sat down, and looked up at the sky letting out a howl. It was then that Lexa saw a collar around the animal’s neck. She quickly realized it was in fact a very big dog and not a wolf as she first thought. She sighed in relief and yelled out "Over here!" She let out a shaky breath and tried to get up again, failing yet again and letting out a cry in pain. "Finn! Finn, there you are." The large dog simply stood and looked at the person approaching, then back at Lexa sitting on the ground looking defeated.

A blonde woman finally came into Lexa’s view, partially hidden behind the dog that stood before her. "Finn, what's wrong? Oh. You’re the one calling out for help." Finn's apparent owner finally saw a glimpse of Lexa sitting on the ground behind Finn's rather large body. “You’re the one who lost the giant dog?” Lexa said in a bitter tone, looking up in annoyance but froze as she took in the gorgeous blonde approaching her. Lexa eyed the woman that stood before her, her hands on her hips, obviously trying to catch her breath as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Lexa gaped at the woman but quickly composed herself, “I was calling for help, but I’m fine. I just fell after I tried getting around your dog thinking it was a wolf.” Lexa tried standing again but the woman before her stopped her in the process. “Whoa, hey no. Don’t get up. Did you hurt your ankle?” The blonde came to kneel in front of her, “May I?” she asked, pointing at Lexa’s ankle. Lexa eyed the woman, questioning if she should be trusted or not but went with her better judgment, giving the blonde a slight nod in response. The blonde gently examined her left ankle and watched the wince of pain that crossed Lexa’s features. “You sprained your ankle” she stated matter-of-factly. “Yeah, I figured” Lexa let out with a sigh and looked up at the sky, it was getting dark.

 “I need to get you to a hospital, let me help you up.” The blonde stood up and offered Lexa both hands. Lexa took one in each hand, heavily leaning against the tree and her right leg as she was gently yet firmly pulled up. Once she had her full weight on her right leg she looked up at the blonde and took in her features. She was stunning. She had her blonde hair in a messy bun on top of her head with some stray strands on the side of her face. She had some dirt smeared on her forehead and right cheek where she probably wiped some sweat off leaving the trace of dirt. Dirt or no dirt, Lexa knew she was the most attractive woman she had ever seen. Lexa’s breathe faltered when she saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at her in concern. She couldn’t look away, mesmerized by the blue eyed blonde still holding her hands. Lexa realized she was staring at the stranger and broke the silence by clearing her throat, “Uhh, thank you…” “Clarke. My name’s Clarke” the blonde smiled back, making Lexa’s good leg buckle. “Whoa. I got you” Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to walk.” “I’ll be fine, I just need something to lean on” Lexa replied, trying to even her breathes when she realized she was flush against Clarke’s body. “No. Look, I’m a nurse and I know it would do more damage than good if you put any weight on your sprain, it can even cause a fracture which will take longer to heal” Clarke replied. “Here, sit back down” she said, lowering Lexa back to the ground.

 “Where are you parked?” Clarke asked when Lexa was finally sitting against the tree. “I’m all the way at the bottom of the trail” she answered, holding her ankle. Lexa was almost near the end of the trail, one more hill to conquer until she turned back and went home for the day. “That’s way too far. I’ll be right back, I’m parked right over the hill. Finn will stay here with you, trust me, you’re in good company.” Clarke directed her attention to the Malamute Husky and stated in a clear voice, “Finn, stay” and sprinted away faster than Lexa could say anything to stop her. Finn starred as Clarke ran off but didn’t run after her. Once she was out of sight he let out a huff, returning to Lexa to lay down and rest his head on her lap. “Hello Finn,” Lexa said with caution, slowly lowering her hand to pet his head.

Five minutes later Lexa saw bright lights coming down the path from where she had suddenly ran for cover from the dog now sleeping on her lap. The car, a Jeep Rover, stopped not so far from her near the steep hill. Out jumped the blonde holding a pack and began pulling the winch cable from the vehicle. After a short minute the blonde began making her way up the steep and slippery hill. “How are you feeling?” she asked Lexa as she reached her, dropping the pack by her feet. Finn got up and stretched, making his was to the vehicle at the bottom of the hill. “I think the pain is passing” Lexa said. Clarke moved behind the tree Lexa was leaning her back on and buckled the winch cable that connected to the Jeep below. “That’s because you haven’t moved it. I’m going to bandage it to lessen its movement until I get you down to the car, okay?” Clarke didn’t wait for a response this time, instead she grabbed her pack and got to work after she handed Lexa some pain killers and a bottle of water.

After securing Lexa’s ankle in a makeshift brace she stood up with a pleased smile on her face. “Alright. All done. Now, umm…” this time it was Lexa’s turn to introduce herself. “Lexa. I’m Lexa” she stated a second too late when she failed to notice the question hanging in the air because she was too distracted by the blonde attending to her now throbbing ankle. Clarke smiled at Lexa, making her heart skip a beat at how gorgeous this woman was. “Okay then, Lexa. The only way to get you down is to carry you.” Lexa’s eyes widened and she paled the slightest bit. “Unfortunately it’s really steep here, so I think a piggy-back ride is safer.” _A piggy-back-ride?!_ Lexa thought. She never let people near her, she never even hugged people, not even her best friend/neighbor Anya, and this woman had already held her flush against her body and was now asking her to climb on her back! Lexa gulped and the look of discomfort was clear on her face. “You don’t want to, do you? It’s okay. I’ll find another way to-““No! No, it’s fine. It’s getting dark and I don’t want to waste your time any longer” Lexa interrupted. She had to get this over with since it was truly getting dark and her ankle was causing more discomfort by the second.

About 10 minutes later Lexa was settled in the Jeep that waited below as she watched Clarke put the winch back in place that she had held onto so tightly on her way down to prevent two serious injuries that day. She hoped on after securing Finn in the backseat and buckled her seatbelt. “Okay, let’s get you to the hospital, Lexa.”


	2. The Hike (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this will get to be at least 3 chapter long :)  
> I hope you're enjoying it so far. This is my first fic ever and I'm having a bit of fun writing it (:  
> I promise to finally get into Clarke massaging Lexa in the next chapter.

Present Day: Friday, March 25, 2016

Lexa sat looking down into the blue eyes that had made her good leg give out 7 months ago. Clarke pouted and continued her nagging “I'm just tired and my feet hurt too. At least we got a nice change in scenery from the usual trail that we jog" she smiled up at Lexa. “I’m sorry, Clarke” Lexa said sincerely, her voice low. It had been 2 weeks since they saw their friends, and today they all had the day off work to catch up over lunch. Being her stubborn self today had caused them to miss their lunch plan and she felt absolutely horrible. Clarke sat up, stretching her back and arms, letting out a deep breath. She removed her running jacket and turned around to crawl over Lexa, surprising her and her making her lay flat on her back. “It’s okay Lexa. You’re just going to have to make it up to me.” Clarke lowered her head and captured Lexa’s lips in a warm, slow kiss. She felt Lexa grip her waist, pulling their hips closer, then felt her tongue tracing her lower lip. Lexa sat up, dragging Clarke up to straddle her thighs as they shared open mouthed kisses.

Clarke took control of the kiss, cupping Lexa’s neck as she then started to suck on Lexa’s bottom lip. Clarke learned early on how Lexa’s body reacted to this action. Lexa would draw in a quick breath as she pressed her body closer to Clarke’s, always an immediate turn on for the brunette. When Lexa let out a soft moan from Clarke’s persistent gentle sucking, Clarke pulled away, a smirk on her face when she saw the look of disappointment and want on Lexa’s face. Lexa looked at Clarke, confusion evident on her face because she was just beginning to enjoy herself. “What’s wrong? Clarke, you can’t seriously be mad at me for missing lunch with our friends. I said I was sorry.” Clarke let out an amused laugh, reaching the zipper to unzip Lexa’s windbreaker to remove it. “Lexa, relax. I’m not mad.” Clarke then began removing Lexa’s sports bra, biting her lip as Lexa raised her arms up to slip out of it, her chest still heaving after Clarke left her wanting. Lexa saw the look of desire on her girlfriend’s face and reached to remove her sports bra as well. Unfortunately Clarke grabbed her hands, stopping her in the process. “Ugh, Clarke, do you want to do this or n-”“Lexa, slow down” Clarke pleaded, letting out a throaty chuckle. “You’re giving me mixed signals and I really, really want you. Right now” Lexa whined as she pulled the front of Clarke’s running shorts, biting her lip as she saw a glimpse of her panties. She ran her fingernails down Clarke’s fairly toned stomach, hand still pulling on her shorts, and leaned in to capture Clarke’s lips. With a snap, the shorts Lexa was pulling on went back in place as Clarke got off her lap and stood up. Lexa knew Clarke was just as turned on as she was and wanted some space between them before things got too heated again.

Clarke pecked Lexa on the lips before gently placing a hand on her chest, indicating her to lay back down. Lexa groaned with frustration which only made Clarke giggle. “Lexa, we were lost for 3 hours in the woods, let me check your ankle for swelling.” Clarke grabbed hold of Lexa’s left foot, squeezing her ankle gently while checking Lexa’s facial features for a hint of discomfort. “Clarke, my ankle healed months ago, thanks to you. It hasn’t hurt since then.” Lexa sat up, holding her weight on her elbows and forearms looking up at Clarke. “Yeah, but you kept complaining about how much your feet hurt, it could have been your ankle.” “Clarke, I’m fine. My feet and legs just hurt from the hike.” Lexa laid back down, letting out a deep breath as she stared at the ceiling.

____________________________________________________

_Friday, August 14, 2015_

“Lexa what the hell!” Anya called out as she made her way to the Scion TC parked in the Hospital parking lot. “You’ve been gone for hours and I get a text to come pick you up at the hospital? What happened to your foot?” Anya approached Lexa and Clarke with such a worried look that Clarke felt bad for not having asked Lexa is she wanted her to call someone. Once Anya got to Lexa, who sat on the passenger seat of the car, embraced her in a tight hug. For a second Clarke felt a bit of jealousy seeing Lexa hugged affectionately by the tall, older woman, so she made her way around her car to give them some privacy. She pulled out her phone and dialed Raven’s number knowing she would still be up.

“What’s up Princess? How’s the damsel in distress doing?” Raven got a call from Clarke to meet her at the hospital lot to come pick up her dog and switch cars. They traded cars that day because she was doing Clarke’s oil change and Clarke needed her Jeep to get into the thicker woods to train Finn. Before Raven drove off in her Jeep with Finn she made Clarke promise to call as soon as they released Lexa. It was almost midnight and Clarke was exhausted. She let Raven know how Lexa was and promised to be on her way home as soon as she got Lexa in Anya’s car.

When she turned around she saw Anya holding Lexa tightly by the waist, helping her catch her balance as she placed the crutches under her arms. Clarke bit back the jealousy and put a fake smile on her face as she rounded the car. “Clarke, this is Anya, my best friend” Lexa said with a shy smile as she noticed Anya still had her hands around her waist. Anya stepped back after making sure Lexa wouldn’t tip over, and stretched a hand out for Clarke to shake. “Thank you for helping this klutz today. I don’t think many people would go as far as rescuing her and still be standing here making sure she gets home safe. We’re neighbors too so I can promise she’ll get home safe. I’m actually a doctor here at the hospital so she will be in good hands.” Anya felt the need to reassure the pretty blonde that Lexa would be safe now, seeing how tense she had gotten when she arrived. “Thank you for everything, Clarke. I owe you one.” Lexa smiled at the blonde as Anya made her way to her car to bring it closer. With a smirk, Clarke eyed Lexa and they just stared into each other’s eyes, not saying a word but knowing well that this would definitely not be the last time they would see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder how Lexa will get around with her car still parked at the woods  
> Also, i hope the car situation wasn't confusing, i just couldn't have Finn left behind all alone in the Jeep  
> (Sorry it was so short, I will update by the end of the week)


	3. The Hike (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been extended to four chapters!

Present Day: Friday, March 25, 2016

Clarke released Lexa’s leg and left to the bathroom, looking for a bottle of lavender scented lotion. When she came back into the bedroom she found Lexa with her eyes closed, her bare chest rising and falling at a steady pace.

She walked over to Lexa, placing the lotion on the bed and stirring Lexa from the sleep she was beginning to fall into. “Let me sleep, Clarke” Lexa mumbled as she threw her right arm over her eyes and rested the other at her side. “I will, but let me massage your ankle and legs or you’ll be sore all week.” Lexa nodded in response, too tired from the day’s activities along with the slight disappointment of Clarke not finishing what she started. Clarke began removing Lexa’s athletic pants, leaving Lexa in only a pair of black panties. She poured some lotion on her hands and began massaging Lexa’s feet, kneading the soles, earning pleased moans as Lexa relaxed with the soothing pressure and sweet scent of the lotion. She moved on to her ankles, lessening the pressure to her left one to make sure it wouldn’t swell throughout the night. When she was satisfied that there would be no possible swelling, she continued up on her left leg, kneading the muscles on her calf and thigh. Once done, she grabbed her right leg and rubbed more lotion into the smooth skin to begin the process again. Lexa would stir once in a while when Clarke rubbed a sore spot, a pleased smile on her lips as she let out small moans of pleasure. Finally Clarke finished both legs, very satisfied with the view before her. Lexa was sprawled on the bed, her legs parted and her right arm over her eyes with her left by her side. She noticed how her bare chest rose and fell in a slow but steady pace, indicating that she dozed off.

Clarke put aside the bottle of lotion and sat back on her thighs. She hooked her fingers under Lexa’s panties, tugging them down slowly hoping to ease Lexa from her sleep. It worked, and Lexa lifted her arm to peek down at Clarke between her open legs. “Now you want to? After you thoroughly massaged and relaxed me?” Lexa said, half amused and half annoyed at the blue eyed blonde smiling up from between her legs. “Not thoroughly” Clarke responded, pulling the panties off and throwing them aside to slowly kiss her way up to Lexa’s lips. “Let me sleep” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s lips, her arm moved above her head for better access. She pretended she had no interest in finishing what Clarke had started earlier, trying hard to keep still and not respond to the tongue trying to gain access between her closed lips. Clarke gave up and began kissing her way down instead. She placed a firm kiss on Lexa’s neck, on the spot she knew that always make her shiver in response. Lexa tried her best but couldn’t keep still, a low growl escaped her lips in frustration at her lack of self-control.  Clarke smirked, pressing more kisses into the soft salty skin after the long day that drenched them in sweat.

 When she was finally low enough to kiss Lexa’s perfectly trimmed mound, she looked up to see Lexa’s breast rise and fall in a much faster pace than before and saw how she was gripping at the sheets beside her. She bent down, placing a warm openmouthed kiss to her folds, and a long moan escaped Lexa’s lips.

____________________________________________________

_Saturday, September 5, 2015_

“Okay you klutz, you are fully healed and can go now. I better not see you in here again unless it’s because you’re bringing me lunch. Got it?” “Got it.” Lexa was with Anya for her final checkup for her left ankle. Anya, who was her doctor, neighbor, and best friend, had been taking care of her ankle’s healing process for the past three weeks. Lexa hoped off the bed, rotating her foot now free of the brace. “What are you up to today?” Anya asked from her rolling stool as she finished cleaning up, gathering some paperwork. “I’m on a date right now, actually.” Anya looked up at Lexa with a confused look on her face. “A date? Lexa why on Earth would you bring your date to your checkup? You idiot! This is why you’re relationships never last!” Lexa looked away and clenched her jaw, hurt by the comment that she knew Anya would soon be apologizing for. She exhaled through her nose, jaw still clenched, and made eye contact with her best friend. Anya opened her mouth to apologize when the door swung open and in walked the blonde that had saved her best friend not so long ago.

“Hey! Ready to go?” Clarke asked with a smile on her face as she looked down at Lexa’s bare foot. “What are you doing in here? This is strictly a patient and staff area.” Anya spoke to Clarke with a bitter tone, irritated for the interruption, and eyed the blonde that continued to enter the room. Clarke looked at Lexa, realizing she walked in at a bad time but seeing relief cross the brunette’s features. “Um, my mom let me through. I’m actually here with Lexa.” Clarke stated as she closed the door and steered Lexa back to the bed, helping her up. Everything clicked and Anya felt ten times worse for what she had said to Lexa. She realized why Lexa had brought her date to the hospital. It made sense and she felt stupid for jumping to conclusions without letting Lexa explain. “How’s her ankle? All healed, right? It’s been three weeks.” Anya knew Lexa had been seeing Clarke, but she never expected that it would continue on for this long. She would listen to Lexa talk about how Clarke was going to school to get her doctorate, worked as a nurse a few floors below the room they were in now, and had a part time job as a dog trainer. They found it very coincidental how Clarke’s mother had been Anya’s boss for the past 4 years. 

“This is your date” Anya said as she locked eyes again with Lexa who seemed to have relaxed once Clarke came in. It wasn’t a question, just a statement as she saw Clarke kneel before Lexa and started putting on her missing sock and shoe. “Yes. Clarke wanted to be here actually.” Lexa looked at Anya, her anger gone but saw the apologizing look on Anya’s face. “Of course I want to be here. I’ve been waiting for this day just as much as you have.” Clarke stood up, offering Lexa a hand to get off the bed. “So, she’s all healed now?” “Yes. She should be fine. If she has any discomfort she should let us know.” “Perfect. Let’s get going. Bye Anya.” Clarke pulled on Lexa’s hand, a smile on her face as they headed to their next destination for the day. Before she was out the door Lexa waved and smiled back at Anya, letting her know that her previous comment was forgiven.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update again by Friday :)  
> If any of you wish for more than 4 chapters let me know!


	4. The Hike (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post. Work got heavy and I had some home improvements to do.  
> (There's going to be many many grammar errors, but i wanted to post it anyways. I'll get to it as soon as i wake up tomorrow)

Present Day: Friday, March 25, 2016

Clarke was serious about not having thoroughly massaged Lexa, she wanted to have massaged her inside and out. With a promise to have her fully massaged, she continued gently sucking on her lower lips, not surprised that her girlfriend was already dripping with arousal. Clarke slid her tongue up and down the folds, one hand roaming up to hold her hip while the other cupped a breast. When Lexa’s moans where getting closer and she was drawing in sharp breathes, Clarke lifted her head to stop the brunette from climaxing. “CLARKE! Teasing me is not an option right--Ah!” Clarke slipped two fingers in as deep as she could when Lexa began protesting her sudden cease for an orgasm. Arching her back, Lexa’s mouth hung open and a long and languid moan came out. Clarke continued her internal massage, her fingers creating friction on the vaginal walls as she curled them on their way out each time. With the sudden change in rhythm, Lexa adjusted to the new thrusting pattern and began grinding her hips to the fingers massaging her. After a few more thrusts Clarke felt Lexa’s walls respond to her repetition. She felt the walls contracting around her fingers, building up an orgasm yet again. Leaning down she engulfed the swollen clit and sucked it gently as her fingers continued their thrusting. Lexa was panting with the bed sheets fisted in each hand while Clarke mercilessly continued her thrusting and sucking. She was overwhelmed with the pleasure she was receiving and knew the orgasm would leave her drained of any energy. With a final stroke of her tongue, Clarke got Lexa over the edge and heard her name leave Lexa’s lips in a long and satisfied moan.

 Lexa laid on the bed, eyes closed, as she shivered with the small aftershocks of the orgasm. She was exhausted in the best way she could imagine, completely relaxed, still trying to catch her breath. Clarke stood up and reached behind Lexa’s knees to pull her lower on the bed. She then kneeled on the floor, lifting one leg at a time to be placed on each shoulder. “Clarke are you trying to kill me? I can’t do that again, it’s too much” Lexa said breathless. Clarke looked up to find Lexa’s sex glimmering in arousal. Clarke gently ran her tongue between the slick folds, reveling in the aromatic taste and smell. Lexa let out a whimper when she heard Clarke moan in pleasure as she lapped at her arousal. “Are you sure you want me to stop?” Clarke asked, stroking her tongue through the folds again. “It’s too sensitive Clarke, I -Uh!” Clarke wasn’t giving up, she knew Lexa had at least one more orgasm in her before she was truly spent.

She took her time building up the next orgasm. With her tongue she stroked Lexa’s labia, holding onto her thighs that rested on her shoulders. She paid attention to each side, then began easing her into her next orgasm as she penetrated the brunette. Lexa’s long moans where spread evenly, confirming just how tired she was, yet Clarke continued her pace by increasing her speed with each stroke. When Lexa began shaking and her legs tightened around Clarke, Clarke reached up and began stroking each breast. Lexa arched her back, pressing her breasts into Clarke’s palms and began grinding against her lovers tongue. Within second Lexa’s came undone again, voicing her pleasure, and Clarke quickly inserted two fingers again. “Clarke no-Ohh!” With Clarke’s rapid change in penetration she made yet another orgasm build up. Lexa’s hips didn’t stop, instead they increased in speed and she was crying out in pleasure as she grabbed hold of the blonde hair between her legs, pulling her down to help her over the edge for the third time.

Lexa tensed up, holding onto dear life as her third orgasm ripped through her. Clarke maintained her rhythm, feeling the walls contract around her fingers when she felt a warm wetness leave the brunette’s folds. She removed her wet fingers and savored the tangy juices as she felt her girlfriend’s body go limp. She finished lapping at the juices and lifted her head, placing her fingers in her mouth. “Lextha?” she said, fingers still in her mouth as she saw her girlfriend passed out on the bed. Clarke grabbed hold of each thigh still resting on her shoulders and placed them down over the beds edge. “Lexa?” Clarke asked again as she got up and hovered over Lexa’s body. “Oh my-, Lexa?” Clarke shook the brunette on the bed and a giggle escaped her lips. Lexa's orgasm's made her pass out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________  


_Saturday, October 31, 2015_

“Whoa! You two look like a totally badass power couple!” Raven opened Octavia and Lincoln’s door to let Clarke and Lexa in to the Halloween party they was hosting that year. Lexa was dressed up in battle armor with a long red sash thrown over her shoulder with black paint covering her eyes. Clarke wore a blue jacket over ripped clothes and had a black spray painted Nerf gun slung on her shoulder with dirty hair matching her dirty face. “You look great too Rey. Please tell me Finn is dressed up too?” Hearing his name called, Finn ran to the door, dressed in a Superman costume matching Raven as Wonder Woman. “Of course! I have to dress my pretty boy too.” “You two look amazing” Lexa commented, taking in Raven and her service dog’s costumes. “Thanks Lexa. Now come in, everyone is waiting to meet you.” Raven let them through to join the other guests. Inside Clarke introduced Lexa to her friends.

Lexa was introduced to Jasper, Monty, Harper, Monroe, Connor, and many others. In the kitchen they found their hosts, Octavia and Lincoln, both matching in Spartan costumes that revealed their very fit bodies. “Octavia, Lincoln, this is Lexa. Lexa, meet Octavia and Lincoln.” “Hi. Nice costumes.” “Thanks. It shows off Linc’s abs, right babe?” Shyly Lincoln nodded and reached out to shake Lexa’s hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you Lexa.” “Same here” Lexa replied. “You’re the personal trainer right?” “Physical therapist, but personal trainer works too” he smiled back. “Right. And Octavia, you’re a professor?” “Yes. A Linguist professor. I’m glad Clarke has told you about us. We hardly hear about you, only that you’re really into saving the forest?” Lexa smiled and looked at Clarke who was wide eyed looking like a dear caught in the headlights. “Sort of. I’m working my way to be Director of the National Park Service. Glad to hear Clarke has made you picture me as a tree hugger though.” The group laughed and continued small talk until they dispersed a while later.

As time ticked by the energy in the room grew. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Music played, people danced, people ate the Halloween themed food, and by the end of the night Lincoln and Octavia were crowned the winning Costume Couple. After playing plenty of drinking games everyone stumbled their way out of the house party, each getting into taxi’s, Uber’s, or heading out with their designated drivers for the night. “Later O. I’ll call you soon to have lunch or something.” “Okay Clarkey, don’t be a stranger. You too Lexa. Don’t keep Clarke all to yourself.” “I’ll try. Goodnight.” Clarke and Lexa made their way to the taxi waiting to take them to Lexa’s apartment. “It’s too bad Anya couldn’t make it to the party. She got the night shift with my mom tonight” Clarke said as they sat in the backseat. “Yeah. Not that she would have showed though. She’s not that social.” Clarke laced her hand with Lexa’s, enjoying the silence as they were driven to Lexa’s apartment. As they neared the apartment, Lexa finally broke the silence. “Clarke?” “Yeah?” “Would you like to stay over tonight?” Clarke’s heart began to beat a little faster when she heard the question leave Lexa’s lips.

Two months had passed since they first met in the woods. They went out plenty of times, for lunch, dinner, and the one time breakfast which was more of a brunch since Clarke wasn’t a morning person. They had their share of kisses, each time ending with the pair trying to catch their breath. Only once did their kissing provoke Lexa to straddle Clarke in the car after dinner. Lexa had one hand resting on Clarke’s thigh while the other held her neck, pulling her in closer as their tongues twirled together. Once Clarke took in her bottom lip and began gently sucking, she had Lexa melting in her hands and heard Lexa's sharp intake of a breath, followed by a short moan. It’s something that always turned her on instantaneously, and Clarke was loving her new discovery. Lexa began moving over the center console, lifting her right leg over Clarke, when her left foot brace caught on her seat and her butt pressed down on the horn. It caused a fit of laughter that ended the make out session, but they were satisfied with their night. Other than those occasional moments, that had been as far as they had gotten.

After a few seconds passed Lexa mentally kicked herself for asking such a stupid question. A speechless Clarke sat next to her, holding her hand and not saying a word as she stared at the headrest in front. She thought that Clarke was enjoying their time together, maybe she wrong? “Unless you don’t want to. It’s almost 3 in the morning and I don’t want you getting home so late. But if you don’t want to stay the night it's fi-” “Yes. Sorry, I just-I wasn’t expecting that.” Lexa let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiled. “Okay” Lexa replied, pecking Clarke on the lips.

“Ugh, help me get this ridiculous costume off please?” Lexa asked Clarke as soon as she closed her apartment door. “Of course” Clarke replied, unhooking the belts that held the outfit in place. “Thank you.” She held the loose costume in place as she made her way to her bedroom. “I’ll be out in a minute. Please, make yourself at home. The bathroom is through that hall, door on the left.” She disappeared into her room as Clarke made her way to the bathroom. She quickly changed into some nude colored silky shorts and top, grabbing Clarke something similar and left the room to find Clarke. “Clarke?” Lexa asked, knocking on the bathroom door twice. The door swung open and Clarke stood before her in only her navy blue lace bra and matching panties. Her face was dripping with water at her attempt to wash of the black paint. “I cannot get this stupid paint off! Please tell me you have makeup remover wipes?” “Uhh…” Lexa gaped at the blonde, her eyes roaming down her body taking in the curve of each full breast. She then focused her attention to a drop that fell from her chin and made its way between her breasts, not able to look away. “Are those for me?” Clarke interrupted her wandering gaze, making her snap out of it. “Yeah, sorry. Um, wipes, right. Under that cabinet, middle door.” “Yes!” Clarke cheered, as she bent down to find them.

Lexa placed the clothes next to sink, or so she thought. She continued her shameless gawking at Clarke’s body, getting a perfect view of her ass, as Clarke rummaged through various items. Finally Clarke stood up and chuckled, seeing that Lexa was still staring and had placed the pile of clothes in the wet sink. “Sit down Lexa. Let me get your makeup off first.” Lexa sat on the lid of the toilet and looked up at Clarke who took a wipe out of the package, still seminude. Clarke gently removed the black war paint, then switched spots with Lexa so she could get cleaned up too. “Okay. All done.” Clarke grinned and pulled Lexa in for a quick kiss. “Thank you. So, are we going watch a scary movie?” “Sure, even though they absolutely terrify me.” Clarke smiled and stood up, very aware that she had no proper clothing on, yet she felt very comfortable around Lexa. “Ugh, really?” Lexa finally saw the pile of clothes in the sink, soaking up the drops of water. Seeing her disappointment, Clarke gently placed her hand at her back, pushing her out the door. “It’s okay Lexa. I don’t sleep in silky pj’s anyway.”

Lexa turned her living room tv on and opened Netflix. Clarke sat on the couch, still in just her undergarments. They decided on The Shining and Lexa took her seat at the opposite end of the couch, away from Clarke because her hands itched to touch her. Within 10 minutes Clarke had made her way over to Lexa’s side, claiming that she was not about to sit alone and watch the scary movie. She cuddled into Lexa’s side, stretching her legs out and hugged her around the waist. Lexa tensed, but soon wrapped her arms around the blonde, providing some comfort even though she was terrified as well. Lexa’s thumb ran circles at Clarke’s side, feeling goosebumps rise on the smooth skin. Clarke was trying to keep a steady breath, trying to focus on the movie which didn’t help at all, until she gave in to the touch.

Clarke quickly climbed on top of Lexa, claiming her lips and pulling her closer. As she straddled the gorgeous brunette, she felt two hands grasping her waist. Lexa’s hands began roaming lower until she was grabbing her lace covered bottom. In a moment, Clarke felt Lexa’s thumbs hook beneath her waistband, then felt as the material slowly made its way down her hips. “Oh Shit!” Lexa stood up so fast that Clarke landed on her ass on the floor. “Anya! What the hell are you doing here? It’s 4 in the morning!”  Anya turned her back to the pair with several bags in hand. Clarke got up and ran off to the bedroom, pulling her panties up on the way. “There was so much Halloween food left over and they brought way too many bagels and yogurts and stuff for the staff tonight so I decided to drop some off for you to have for breakfast. I didn’t know you would be awake! Let alone with Clarke! Oh my god, I’m so sorry Lexa.”

Lexa let out a huff and made her way to Anya, grabbing the bags and walking away to the kitchen in embarrassment and annoyance at the sudden interruption. It wasn't rare for her to find food on her kitchen counter from Anya in the mornings. “It’s fine, Anya. Clarke is in the bedroom, you can turn around now.” “I’m so sorry. I swear I was going to drop those off and go. It was a long shift and I’m exhausted.” “Okay. Goodnight, Anya. And thank you for the food.” Lexa hugged Anya goodnight and watched her enter her apartment right across from her door. Locking her door she let out a long sigh. She walked over to the living room and turned off the tv. She opened her bedroom door and saw Clarke tucked beneath the bed covers. She turned off her bedside lamp and got under the covers too. “I’m so sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting Anya to barge in. I should take her key since you might be around more.” “Oh really? And what makes you think that?” Clarke teased as she scooted herself closer to Lexa. “Well I did want to ask you something” Lexa said, turning to face Clarke who was closer than she thought. “What is it?” Lexa took in a deep breath, staring into blue eyes that looked a darker blue than usual. “Do you want to be my girlfriend, Clarke?” A smile spread across the blonde’s face, who was staring back into deep green eyes. “Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Lexa.” They languidly shared a kiss, smiling and enjoying themselves. When Clarke yawned, Lexa knew it was time to call it a day, even though the sun would be rising in a couple of hours. She turned her back to Clarke who pulled her closer, spooning her and burying her face in the crook of her neck. They quickly fell asleep, Clarke’s seminude body not going unnoticed by Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Again, this is my first fic, and i'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter.  
> Idk if i'll continue from here though.  
> Let me know if you would want me to continue.


End file.
